Like It Like That
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Fuji and Yukimura want to get Atobe and Tezuka together and bribe Ryoma to help them.


Fuji and Yukimaru want to get Atobe and Tezuka together and bribe Ryoma to help them.

"Yadda"

"But Ryoma-kun don-"

"Yadda! And don't call me that"

"But don't you want to see Tezuka happy"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "I don't possible see how anyone could be happy with Monkey King"

Fuji rolled his eyes, wondering how'd he ever fall in love with this stubborn guy. "Because being loved and being in love makes everyone happy Ryoma-kun" said Yukimaru. And this guy was suppose to be smart. "Then why don't you guys get them together? I'm just here for the free Ponta" said Ryoma.

"We'll buy you Ponta for the next 2 months if you help" said Fuji.

Ryoma stopped, pursing his lips before smirking. "Make it 3 and you have a deal"

Yukimaru and Fuji looked at each other. "Deal"

Ryoma walked off, swinging his hips, placing a black trilby with a red ribbon on it on his head and undid his brown leather jacket. He untucked the white singlet underneath and toke up the microphone. Fuji and Yukimaru glanced at each other. What was Echizen doing?

Ryoma smirked. "This is favourite of mine but I'm just going to change the lyrics a bit" he toke the microphone of the hook and jumped off the stage.

_Ain't it a funny thing, How you run to him  
When he sends you spinning out of control to the N-th degree  
You know he makes it right, he's at your command  
You can tell him anything you want, You know he's gonna understand_

Ryoma motioned at Tezuka to Eiji. And Eiji oh-so-innocently bumped him towards Ryoma. He saw Monkey King clench his teeth and smirked. Tezuka stumbled and Ryoma caught him then pulled him up, twirling him.

He won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
Never let you down, break it down

Ryoma encouraged Tezuka to dance like him, twisting around him with Kirihara as his partner.

Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that, hey

Jirou grabbed Atobe and twirled him out to Ryoma. Ryoma caught him around the shoulders like he had with Tezuka.looks at Atobe_  
Or should he let it out into the light, That you and i should be apart  
Is he hangin on, To every word you speak  
Does he rub your back _rubbed Tezuka's shoulder  
_and play with your hair until u fall asleep_ played with Atobe's hair_  
I should think so, baby_

So should I shut my mouth, And should he hide his heart

He spun Tezuka around into Atobe's chest and pushed them off together.

He won't let you down, break it down-d-down-d-down  
Never let you down, break it down

Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that

Ryoma jumped back onto stage, letting Eiji and Kirihara dance together around Tezuka and Atobe. Atobe still had Tezuka up against his chest. Both looking bewildered and confused. Ryoma snapped his fingers and the lights went off, one beam on him.

They might say their in love with you  
But they'll never do the things that he can do  
You can be your watch with the diamond band  
Because he knows your better than the back of your hand

He pointed at Atobe and Tezuka and beam went on them_._

Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that

The lights flickered back on, everybody dancing and pushing Atobe and Tezuka together. Atobe grabbed Tezuka around the waist to keep them from getting separated and Tezuka grabbed Atobe's shirt.

_Now, Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
Baby He's the only one, Oh oh oh  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Now, Hey-yo  
He's the only one who can love ya, love ya, love ya, like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that (Who can love ya like that)  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that (Tell me baby who can love ya like that)  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
He's the only one who can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that (Nobody baby)  
No one can love ya like that  
Hey-yo, do ya like it like that  
He's the only one who can love ya like that (x5)_

Everybody froze pointing at Atobe and Tezuka who were, for lack of better words, sucking each other's faces off.

"Okay people move along to the next room" said Ryoma jumping off the stage and directing the crowd "Nothing to see here, scat, move"

Everybody slowly started to move, looking back every now and then. Once everybody was gone, Ryoma looked back at his handy work, smirked then shut the door behind him, locking the door.

"Yeah, I still got it" he said pursing his lips together "that humiliation was worth it and still get my Ponta"

He chuckled and went off to get some of the before-mentioned drink.

published: i can't remember

redone: 7/6/2010

I've had this idea in my head for ages.

I don't own Prince of Tennis or Guy Sebastian's song "Like it Like that"

If you want the original lyrics I suggest you look them up or PM me for them R&R please.


End file.
